


Christmas Homo-Romance

by SSDSnape



Series: His Royal Freshness 'verse [10]
Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air
Genre: Average Cock!Carlton, Cousin Incest, Dildos, Idea from Season 2 - Episode 13, Large Cock!Will, M/M, One-Shot, Versatile Bottom!Carlton, Versatile Top!Will, Will and Carlton are both 16, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: It's Christmas and Will and Carlton are spending the holiday season alone at home, while the rest of the family go skiing. Fun will be had, especially when they play with their Christmas presents.





	Christmas Homo-Romance

Will was lying posed on Carlton's bed in nothing but skin-tight shorts, that left nothing to the imagination. He was simply lying there, flicking through a PlayGirl mag (sort of like Playboy, only filled with naked men). He looked up when the door opened and Carlton walked in dripping wet, with a towel wrapped around him, he smiled when he saw Will lying there on his bed and broke into song. _"Deck my bed with Will in tight pants, fala la la la, la la la la. Carlton's gonna get some Homo-Romance, fala la la la, la la la la."_

 

 _"Yes, you will, 'cause you're so sexy, fala la la la, la la la la. You'll be on your back, screamin' loudly, haha ha ha ha, ha ha ha... ha."_ Will sang back with a big smile, as he looked up at his cousin.  
Moaning at the thought of being fucked so soundly, Carlton ripped off the towel from around his waist and jumped on Will, who had ripped off his shorts too.  
As soon as their bodies connected Carlton sat astride Will, straddling his hips and began grinding his arse down on to Will's quickly hardening cock. 

 

After a few moments Carlton stopped grinding his arse down upon his cousin's thick hard cock and leant forwards, and kissed Will hard, whilst Will took his hands and raised Carlton's arse up before guiding said arse back down on to his cock. He slid balls deep into Carlton in one harsh thrust, loving the tight feel of Carlton's hot internal walls clamping down around him, while his cousin moaned and whimpered into his mouth. It wasn't long until Carlton broke the kiss, sat up and began a quick and brutally rough thrusting motion, as he bounced up and down on Will - the feel of Will's cock thrusting harshly on every inward stroke into his prostate - sending shudders up and down his spine, making his weeping cock flex on every downward thrust and his head to fall back, his eyes to roll and emit loud groans, whimpers and mewls as he fucked himself good and hard. 

 

Will was simply lying there on the bed, moaning and groaning at the feel of Carlton's tight heat clenching and contracting around him. With the way C was riding him (like a wild man) he knew he wouldn't last long. And he was right.  
"C! I'm close!" Will moaned, as he took hold of Carlton's hips and began to thrust upward himself, hoping that C would cum before he did. He wasn't disappointed. A few minutes went by before Carlton screamed and came hard all over Will's chest, splattering his cousin in thick hot ropes of pearly white cum. Carlton continued slamming himself down on to Will's cock (that he could feel flexing violently deep inside him) when Will gave his own shout and pulled Carlton down and keeping his cousin clamped down, burying himself deeply within him as he filled Carlton, flooding his warm insides with his own hot thick cum. 

 

 **\- CHR -**

 

Christmas Day had arrived and Will and Carlton had spent the morning in bed rather than opening presents. Instead they had woken up and given the other their gifts. Both boys had bought for each other a large thick dildo, of which they were delighted with and had laughed at the irony, before they began fucking each other's arse with their gift. Will was a wreck as Carlton rammed the dildo into his tight hole, with force and continued to slam it in until he had made Will cum all over the bed. Whilst Will had down the same to Carlton, who had been moaning and begging for it, until he too had spilled his thick load as well. 

 

For the rest of the day Will and Carlton blew each other. Carlton made Will eat him out before fucking him again, and once Carlton had cum hard all over himself, and Will had flooded his arse with his own thick load, Will pulled out and lay down completely knackered. Carlton wasn't so tired surprisingly and so sat up, got on to his hand and knees and moved to lay himself flat between his cousin's spread legs, opened his mouth and began to suckle on Will's bollocks. 

 

Soon Will was hard again and Carlton quickly found his mouth and throat full of cock. Carlton moaned and groaned around his cousin's large thick cock, as Will began to thrust harshly into his face, skull-fucking him. Carlton gagged and choked once or twice as Will quickly began the brutal pace, both boys getting off on the sounds that C was making. Once Will had cum one last time down Carlton's throat, he pulled C off of his rapidly softening cock and pulled him up, where both boys lay cuddled up next to each other and fell fast asleep.


End file.
